1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved methods of and apparatus for supplying electrical power to electrical appliances and managing the power cords and concealing the power adapters associated therewith in diverse environments, such as desktops, workstations, retail point of sale (POS) stations, home and office environments and the like, and anywhere multiple power receptacles are required.
2. Brief Description of the State of Knowledge in the Art
The use of electrical appliances having power cords and adapters is well known in the contemporary period. In any given work environment, such as a home office desk, countertop workstation or retail POS station, electrical power cords and associated power adapter plugs and mid-line type modules (e.g. transformer blocks) are often strewn about, creating a “rats' nest” type of environment, which is not only aesthetically unpleasant, but potentially hazardous, posing all sorts of risks to human beings inhabiting the environment.
Hitherto, numerous efforts have been made to manage the power cords and conceal the power adapters of electrical appliances employed in diverse environments. Examples of devices for this purpose are disclosed in US Patent and Publication Nos.: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,518,265; 7,501,580; 7,442,090; 7,436,087; 7,435,901; 7,399,199; 7,397,654; 7,361,050; 7,335,053; 7,329,152; 7,324,334; 7,318,567; 7,247,799; 7,247,798; 7,242,577; 7,239,892; 7,233,086; 7,223,122; 7,167,372; 7,083,421; 7,077,693; 6,966,791; 6,573,617; 6,486,407; 6,410,855; 6,315,604; 6,011,221; 5,589,718; 5,382,172; 4,731,029; 4,373,761; 2007/0235222; 2007/0111585; 2004/0160150; 2003/0121742; 2003/0066936; 20080113563; 20080111013; 20080302687; 20080194139; 20070180665; 20070111585; 20070295529; 20070039755; 20060196995 and D588,000; D560,609; D547,486; D542,123; D533,063; D520,951; D504,112; D502,924; D467,879; D467,877; D467,552; D467,246; D447,119; D446,504; D446,503; D446,189; D445,401; D445,400; D444,450; D443,591; wherein each said patent publication above is incorporated herein by reference.
While the above US Patents and Publications disclose various kinds of devices for the purpose of supplying electrical power to appliances and managing the power cords and power adapters thereof, the designs of the devices disclosed and proposed in such Patents and Publications do not make power cord management and power adapter concealment easy, and, in contrast, oftentimes impossible, when working with a relatively large number of electrical appliances in a given work environment. Consequently, the “rats' nest” problem is not sufficiently resolved in most applications, and results in power cable lengths which are not minimized along their designated routes in the workspace or environment, and many power adapters and unused electrical receptacles are not concealed in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Therefore, there is a great need in the art for a new and improved method of and apparatus for supplying electrical power to electrical appliances, managing the excess length of appliance power cords, and concealing their power plugs and adapters in diverse environments, while overcoming the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art methods and apparatus.